Keep Me On My Toes
by NoodleLover
Summary: Selena and Akari have been best frends for as long as they've known eachother. They share secrets, clothes and crushes. But what happens when these to dancing BFF's get to high school? rated T for later content. some LukexAkari, LukexSelena and others


Keep Me On My Toes

Selena & Angela/Akari

Authors Note: Heyy! I am making this story with Selena because of the fact I am Luke's BIGGEST fan-girl. I found out that I have a lot in common with Selena. We both love dancing, the beach and Luke! Don't worry some LukexAkari romance comes later. (: The story skips though time so it starts when they first met at age 8 then to a few events in between and goes to when they are in high school then stays there. I also call Akari 'Ri' because I don't like the name Angela and it sound cool from Akari.

Chapter 1: I wanna be a tummy dancer!

One morning eight year old Akari Dottson ran out the door hand in hand with her nine year old brother Kasey to the small school in Harmonica Town. To start the first day of school.

"Mommy let's go!" she called to her mother with her long brown hair creating a cape behind her.

"Slow down Ri! Its just school." Said Kasey pulling his sister back to wait for their mother Olivia.

"Your brother's right Sweetie. I know you're excited but you can walk with Mommy." Olivia said when she caught up with her children.

"Fine..." Ri said through a sigh and crossed her arms over her yellow dress.

"Ms. Sanwes is really nice you'll like her." Kasey told his putting sister.

All three of them walked to the school and headed inside to begin their first day.

"Hello everyone!" sang the voice of a tall brunette women when the family walked in the door. "I'm Ms. Sanwes and I am the third and fourth grade teacher. You may find a table to be seated until its time to start."

"Mommy! Mommy! Can we sit by Kathy?" Asked Ri puling on her mom's sleeve.

"Sure we can Sweetie. Come on Kasey."

"Coming!" Kasey came running up to meet her with something in his grasp.

"Kasey what do you have?" asked Olivia when she noticed that her son was holding something.

"A lizard!" said Kasey with a grin on his face he opened his fist to reveal a small lizard on his palm.

"Where did you get that?" asked Olivia trying to stay a good distance away to be safe from anything the lizard might do.

"From his cage. But don't worry Mom. Jeremy is friendly!" Kasey moved his hand closed to his mother and she stepped further back.

"Kasey please put 'Jeremy' back. I'm sure he missed his cage."

"But Mom..." Kasey pleaded.

"No buts Kasey, please." Kasey sighed deeply and returned the little reptile back to its cage. When he returned Ms. Sanwes rang a small bell and hushed everyone down.

"Now if everyone will take a seat and we will get started with the first day class!" all the bodies in the room took a chair.

"Hi Kathy!" I said as I sat down next to my best friend.

"Hi Ri!" Kathy turned in her seat and hugged me her blonde pony tail bounced and her cow girl boots clinked against the chair legs.

"Hello Hayden and Tina." Olivia said sitting and shaking their hands.

"Howdy!" replied Hayden.

"Good morning!" said the smooth voice of Kathy's mother Tina.

"Now first off is introducing the new students! Now if I call your name will you to the front of the room." Ms. Sanwes took a piece of paper from her desk and started reading names. "First is fourth grade." Kasey's grade thought Ri. "Candace Tailor." then a girl with low braids walked up and greeted the class. She had a stammer. "Phoebe Walsh." a girl with green hair and red glasses came up. "Julius Jewel." a boy with lavender hair came up. Good now third grade. Toby Fisher," a boy with silver hair walked up. "And last Selena Tropica!" then a tan, red haired girl with colorful clothing danced up. "Now will all the new students tell everyone something about themselves?"

Candace started, "H-hello my sister L-Luna and I came here with our g-grandmother to open a t-tailor shop."

Next was Phoebe, "Hi I love playing with the tools in my parent's general store."

Then Julius, "I'm Julius I love making accessories for my aunt Mira!"

Toby was after, "I like to fish." Ri thought he was plain and to the point.

Last was Selena, "I'm from toucan island. I want to be a tummy dancer!"

The whole room started laughing

_Four weeks later_

"Okay class now you will be given partners for team dodge ball." Mrs. Jackson the Phy. Ed. teacher said. "Let's see I'm going to draw names from this hat." she shuffled her hand in a hat with a bunch of little scraps of paper. She drew two out and read the names aloud. "Owen and Maya." she drew more, "Kasey and James. Weston and Kathy. Phoebe and Toby. Julius and Candace." Julius groaned and Candace's mumbled 'why am I stuck with _her_?'

Mrs. Jackson continued, "Luke and Renee. Selena and Akari. Gill and Alyssa and Chase and Fasha. There now everyone go find your partners!"

"Akari, Akari!" Selena shouted in search for her partner.

Ri walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder saying, "Over here Selena. And you can call me Ri."

"Yay! Now Ri, are you good at this? We got to win you know."

"Sure I play team dodge ball with my brother all the time!"

"Great!"

"Let's begin!" Mrs. Jackson blew her whistle and there was a blob of kids and colorful foam.

"TIME!" Mrs. Jackson blew her whistle again and everyone stopped and made a semi-circle around her. "The teams with most hits are the winners... Akari and Selena!"

Ri and Selena both jumped with happiness and had a victory hug. Hey you're pretty cool we should get together some time." said Selena on there way back inside.

"Yeah! Your mom can talk to my mom after school today."

"Yay! Hey what do you think about dancing." asked Selena from a fun to serious tone.

"Are you kidding? I love to dance! I also love the beach and playing with my Island Girl doll. I have one that looks like me!"

"No way! I also love the beach and Island Girl. Mine looks like me too!"

"Yay!"

_After school that same day_

"Mommy you need to meet my friend's parents!" Ri was pushing her mother in the direction of Selena.

"But I already met Kathy's parents."

"No! Selena's parents. Selena is my new friend!"

"Oh how cute!" Olivia stopped and ruffled Ri's hair.

"Mom!"

"Sorry Sweetie."

"Look there she is! Selena over here!" called Ri to her friend.

"Mom, Dad look it's Ri and her Mom you got to go meet them!" Selena ordered her parents as she dragged them with her.

When the finally got to each other Olivia stretched out her hand and started, "Hello I'm Olivia Dottson, Ri's Mom."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sue and this is my husband Samson." said Selena's mom.

"Aloha!" replied Samson, "Pleased to meet you. we live on toucan island and we send Selena to public school since the home schooling wasn't working out.

"Oh, that's nice." smiled Olivia.

"Mom guess what!" Kasey ran out of the school toward them with a paper in his grasp.

"Honey I'm in the middle of a conversation!"

"Sorry but I got an A on my math test!" Kasey said with loads of excitement

"Really? That's wonderful! I'm so proud of you dear!" Olivia said hugging her son.

"Mom no hugs." Kasey said being crushed by his mother.

"Would you two like to come over for tea and cookies? I just made some this morning." Olivia asked.

"Gee I can't I've got to get back o work." Samson said.

"I can. That'll be lovely!" Sue replied.

"Great. Selena can play with Ri as well. Let's walk home." Olivia smiled.

"Okay Bye honey. See you for dinner." Sue kissed Samson on the cheek and walked with Olivia.

"You can come over and play!" said Ri holding in excitement.

"We're going to be great friends. I know it!" replied Selena and they both skipped off together


End file.
